Come Fly with Me
by KESwriter
Summary: A story about what would happen if the members of the BAU were forced to fly in coach and encounter a frequent flyer who captures the imagination of one agent.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own anything associated with Criminal Minds.

Rated T for mild references to adult themes.

Hi,

I am feeling romantic just in time for the holidays. I have taken more liberties than usual with this story so if you have any flight related insights I am all ears. I was inspired by the fact that in the real world the BAU doesn't have a private jet and a consultant for show said he flew coach over a hundred times. So enjoy. Updates will be sporadic. This is just a fun little project.

Come Fly with Me

_For once you have tasted flight you will walk the earth with your eyes turned skywards, for there you have been and there you will long to return._

_Leonardo Da Vinci _

Linda Mason has flown over a hundred times and during her time as regular coach resident she overheard a long range of different conversation topics. She has heard detailed plans of a couple trying to get pregnant, teenagers plotting thefts, and children using colorful language to describe bodily functions. When her job takes her abroad she had heard bit of similar conversation in different languages. But the people sitting behind her discussing ways in which a body could be dissected based on criminal motivation was by far the most disturbing conversation. The people sitting on either side of her had head phones on so she was alone in her misery. Years of persistent ear infections made using head phones difficult. About twenty minutes into the flight to Detroit, she was getting up the nerve to tell them to hush up when she heard something that suggested they might be law enforcement decided against it slumped into her seat to bear it.

The flight seemed to also be wearing on them as she could hear them starting to bicker.

"Rossi could you have sprung for all of us to fly business class at least?" one asked.

"I tried and I was given some excuse about how it wouldn't be fair to the rest of the teams and these budget cuts were designed to lessen costs across the field." The person the question was directed at responded.

"Did you know that studies have suggested that people flying for first class are healthier and have been-"

"Please don't start Reid," the apparent possible bank roller said.

"The wi-fi here is shoddy at best," a different voice said.

"Trying to send a picture of the great unit chief stuck in coach to your son," one of the two discernible female voices said in a teasing tone

She thought she could hear the glare in the silence before he responded. "I am trying to send an email to Jessica that this trip might take longer than I thought."

It sounded like a prime time to find a way for at least one of them to keep their mouths shut without being rude. Linda stood up and turned to face the group of well-dressed people.

"Based on the plane time and trajectory, the wi-fi should be better in about ten minutes," she said confidently.

They stared at her in astonishment. "How do you know that?" the man with the messy hair and crooked tie asked. "I have never studied how flight interacts-"

She got up the nerve to cut him off like his teammates. "I don't know the science, I just know based on the fact that I have flown this route at least a dozen times."

The agent who appeared to be in charge smiled. "If I might ask what do you do for living Miss-"

"Linda Mason. I write articles about junior figure skaters for a trade publication," she said. "Do you mind if I ask what you do for a living?"

"We are part of the Behavior Analysis Unit for the FBI," the man who said "I am Aaron Hotchner." This would have been the time when they would have shaken hands but they were too far away so they just exchanged nods.

It jogged something in her memory. "Are you guys investigating that 'top one percent' string of murders that some hacktivist group is claiming responsibility for?"

"We can't discuss details about on-going cases," he said.

"Okay," she said uncertainly and then noticed that other people on the plane were looking at them.

"Thank you for the advice Miss Mason," he said in a tone of finality.

"You're welcome," she said and sat down.

When she picked up one of her notebooks off the floor she noticed the agent with the crooked tie was staring the back of her seat between the gaps.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note:

Random Fact: Reid was originally created with a Data-like persona from Star Trek in mind. This is the same Star Trek series that introduced Miles O'brien. The writers actually chose the character to be the center of emotional episodes which lead to the Trek joke "O'brien must suffer," label to the episodes. I am guessing the writers never considered this parallel. That's my reaction to "Nelson's Sparrow." It is also why I decided I am actually going to do something with this story.

Technical note: I did my best to research figure skating injuries and some things about the sport are exaggerated.

Chapter 2:

Lambert St. Louis International Airport:

"Ew a leg!" a girl screeched.

Linda looked up from slowly sipping her second gin and tonic at the bar near a large eating area to see one of the skaters staring at a young man trying to pick up some file folders. She could hear him trying to apologize but Alice Drake wasn't having any of it.

"What kind freak caries pictures of bloody legs!?" she shouted.

"It's for a case," he said as Alice kept shouting angrily.

It didn't take long for Linda to put two and two together. She got up from the bar and approached the girl and gently touched her shoulder.

"Alice, he works for the FBI," she said. "He isn't looking at those pictures for fun."

Alice brushed her hand off. "So why doesn't he have it in something more secure?" she demanded. "All it took was one bump and now I'll have nightmares forever!"

"I am sure you've seen worse on television," she said diplomatically.

"But this is real!" she said shrilly.

"Not as real as they are to him," she said directing her attention to Spencer Reid as he finished clearing up all his papers.

"Why don't you go find Stacy and Karen and find some male eye candy get those images out of your mind," she said.

Alice gave her a look. "Fine," she said with a huff and strode directly past Reid without looking at him.

Linda approached the agent she had looked up online after he gave a curious look three months ago. He was carefully putting the folders back into his messenger bag.

"Sorry about that," she said as she approached him. "It has been a long week and we in the figure skating business have been little bit more on edge than usual."

"No it's my fault," he said. "I really do need to be more careful about handling my case files. I am still not used to navigating large airports."

"There's not much to it after a while," she said as she sat down at a table. She still felt wiped also.

Spencer took a seat in front of her. "Do you mind if I asked what happened?" he said. "I know we're not friends and I don't keep up with figure skating-"

Linda was already lost in thought. "There are thirty bones in each leg. Some tiny, some large and some are stronger than others," she said staring into space. "I have been covering this sport professionally for almost twenty years and it still amazes me how a fracture to the tiniest bone can change the course of a person's future."

"Is that what happened this week?" Spencer asked.

"One under-rotated double flip ends in a fall causes breaking of both the fibula and the tibia also known as-"

"An ankle fracture," Spencer said. "Those can be very painful and it takes a significant amount of time to recover from."

"An amount of time that a fifteen-year girl planning to compete in nationals next year does have," she said bitterly. "Her parents had already taken a second mortgage out on their house to finance."

"I'm sorry to hear that," he said.

"Even Alice, her biggest rival hated seeing that. No normal athlete wants to watch someone's career end in pain."

Linda finally took a moment to take Spencer Reid in mentally. "I'm sorry," she said shaking her head. "You see worse things. You see people who have endured worse things. Your job involves investigating how people die." She suddenly realized how dizzy she sounded.

"No its okay," he said gently. "My job involves investigating how people live and what lead to the point where people like me need to be called in. I forget how many different ways people live," he said thoughtfully.

"Figure skating, and writing about figure skating is definitely a different way to live," she said and stretched her arms. "So where are you heading Special Agent Reid?"

"Salt Lake City, you?"

"Home to New York City," she said with a yawn.

"I read what happened to you, you know?"

She looked at him suddenly fully alert "What?"

"I'm sorry," he said sheepishly. "I was just curious about what drove you to keep track of the sport in a comparatively minor way. Garcia- a coworker of mine knew something about the sport and-"

"Did you see it?" she asked sharply.

"See what?"

"Eh I wasn't that famous so video is probably lost except in my closet. There is nothing like hearing Scott Hamilton commentating on your performance," she said knowing he had no clue what she was talking about.

"I believe 'Moonlight Sonata' is one of his best pieces. I can't imagine how," he paused "to use one's body express it."

Linda smiled her first genuine smile in days. "It felt exhilarating. Skaters have done it before but I wanted to do it in my own style. Some people say classic music dull but not when you feel it in your own way."

"I think I agree," he said thoughtfully. "We all feel things differently. I love Beethoven in ways Morgan- my coworker can't because he is into some band called Green Day-"

"That's a cool band!" I said with a laugh. "I love 'Boulevard of Broken Dreams,-"

"But you don't let what happened prevent you from loving 'Moonlight Sonata,'" he said seriously.

"I can't because I love it and so many other skaters do," she said. "I'm flattered that you took the interest in me and I did look you up also along with the rest of your team," she added hurriedly.

"It's hard to describe my life," he said avoiding her eyes. "I've done a lot of good but sometimes I wonder what else I should be doing and other times I feel this is the only thing I can do."

"Don't we all," she said with smile.

"Reid!" a voice shouted out.

They both turned to see Derek Morgan approaching them. "Reid, come on. I've been looking everywhere for you. Our plane is leaving in fifteen minutes. We need to get going."

Spencer quickly stood. "It was nice running into you again Linda," he said with a slight wave and a smile.

"Same here," she replied with a slight wave.

She watched Reid hurry away and then noticed that Morgan circled around and approached her.

"Did you two exchange numbers?"

This was the last thing she expected to hear to an FBI agent ask her. But then again she spent the last few minutes discussing figure skating with one.

"No, why?" she said.

He leaned in. "Because I have known that guy for nearly ten years and I have never seen him look at a girl like that," he said bluntly as her cheeks reddened. "I don't know much about his social life but I really care about him and he seemed to really like talking to you."

"Well our conversation didn't take any romantic turns," she said defensively for some reason.

"Look if I gave you my number would consider-"

"No," she said quickly and stood up. "I appreciate what you're trying to do for your friend but he has to ask me. So since we seem to both be traveling a lot how about the next time I run into him I'll give him my number."

He smiled "I bet Reid could figure out the probability of that happening."

At that moment Linda could not figure how she felt about Spencer Reid. But the romance of the idea appealed to her.

"We'll see what happens," she said.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note:

I don't like football. I write a new chapter as I have time.

I love reviews and I love to write but I try not to make promises with regards to updates. This story is intended to be simple and sweet.

Chapter 3:

Two Months Later

Jacksonville International Airport Runway

"Maybe we should have gone to Hogwarts," her friend said while looking at the flight map on her iPad. Their next stop was Orlando before landing at Grand Bahama International.

Linda sighed. "You planned the trip Amy," she said and returned to reading an article on her iPad about skaters feeling pressured to use music with lyrics in their performances.

Amy nudged her. "Hey no work reading! We're on vacation. I know that's still a foreign word to you, but get used to it. We're going to drink, sunbathe, and flirt with cute guys!"

Linda grudgingly wiped the story away. Vacations were a foreign concept to her, especially in warm climates.

Amy pulled out a travel book. "Can you please reconsider snorkeling? It sounds like so much fun and I want to see the little fishes…"

Linda started tuning her out the minute she heard familiar voices.

"I hate it when we end up on planes with families," the blond said as she led the way. "I can just imagine bringing Henry and heading straight to the Spiderman ride."

Linda grabbed the first book from her carry to hide her face. It was a fictional biography Mozart's sister. She was on a history reading kick right now.

Amy nudged her again and leaned in. "Oh my gosh, is that the group of agents?" she whispered as the brunet agent walked by, "with the one that might have a thing for you?"

She turned and glared at her. "I am never attending one of Tessa's margarita parties again," she said quietly.

"Hey you,"

Linda looked up to see Derek Morgan smiling at her. He himself was an awesome-looking guy but she did not feel remotely attracted to him aside from that.

"Hi," she said shyly as if they had never met before.

"Are you going introduce me to your friend?"

"Sure this is Amy Bridges, Amy this Special Agent Derek Morgan," she said.

Amy shook his hand enthusiastically "Nice to meet you Agent Morgan. Linda's mentioned in passing that she has run into a group of FBI agents in her travels."

Linda decided to cut into the conversation before some of her inebriated statements came up. "So where are you and your team going Agent Morgan?"

"We're getting out at Orlando and heading to Sanford-oh and hey buddy!" Morgan had turned to Spencer Reid approaching. Morgan pulled out his plane ticket. "It appears our tickets have been mixed up and you are sitting right here," he said gesturing towards the seat across the aisle from Linda.

"Okay," he said uncertainly and then met her eyes. "Hi Linda," he said with a slight wave.

"Hi," she said uncertainly like a teenage girl. Morgan gave her a wink and moved down to find his seat.

While Spencer got oriented in his seat Amy pulled out her iPad and started typing rapidly and then showed her the results:

OMG! He is so CUTE! Y Didn't u get his # last time!?

Linda rolled her eyes and pulled the iPad away and typed furiously.

"Bloody legs and broken ankles were involved! Nothing romantic about it!"

Amy just glared at her and pulled the tablet back and replied back quickly

"SO?!"

Linda ignored her and sat back and stared at the seat in front of her. Not long afterwards the seatbelt light appeared and the pilot came on. Romance was against rules while competing. She focused on getting straight A's college and her career in sports journalism kept her from becoming attached. Or so she liked to believe.

The announcement that they could move around the cabin shook her from her thoughts. As she shifted around her flimsy paper-back flew out across the aisle. Both she and Spencer reached forward to pick it up.

He gently let it go to her. "Are you enjoying the book?" he asked.

"Yes," she said, "I find the life or Naneral Mozart to be fascinating."

"I agree," he said and scooted across the aisle. "Historical records suggest she may have been as talented as her brother but forced to withdraw from performing when she reached marriageable age."

"But it sounds as if the relationship remain mostly loving as no note of jealousy appeared in the letters," she said.

Amy jumped in. "Maybe because she didn't feel comfortable expressing her feelings as a woman in that society," she said and added "Oh and hi I'm Amy, Linda's friend."

"Hi Amy," Spencer said and returned to talking to her. "I don't think it is likely based on the length of the letters and some of the lurid language."

"I do too," Linda said. "It sounds like they were so close from a young age nothing was off-limits, especially among siblings, or so I hear."

"You're an only child?"

"Yep, my Dad pinned all his dreams of me being the first female Nascar driver to win the Winston World Cup squarely on me," she said, "you?"

"I am an only child also," he said with a note of sadness in his voice.

"I'm the middle child in my family," Amy chipped in "and I definitely suffer from middle-child syndrome."

Linda did not know what where the conversation was going but her friend was starting to annoy her. She glared straight at her. Amy smiled and took the hint. "I think I'm going to hit the rest room," she said and disappeared.

Spencer noted the travel book on her seat. "So are you two are vacation? What island are you staying on or are you touring the area?"

"Oh we're staying on Grand Bahama Island and my sweet friend is going to try to get me to do all those touristy things since I haven't had a 'proper vacation' in years."

"I haven't been on what my friends consider a 'proper vacation' either," he said thoughtfully.

"I really don't get the concept of a vacation actually," she said. "I am only going since she insisted and had a timeshare of some sort. I'd rather get lost for a few hours in whatever city I'm traveling to for work. Every city has something worth exploring while I'm there."

"I know what you mean," he said. "All of the cities I visit for work are unique. I like to find what's interesting about by looking up their statistics."

"They're probably easier to memorize, especial with the amount of stuff you're expected to know for your line of work."

He smiled. "My coworkers find it both useful and irritating when I list off statistics. They don't realize that is part of how I come to understand a city. It becomes more real for me. I never thought of it that way before."

She smiled in return. "I feel honored that I gave you a new note-worthy thought."

"You've given me a lot to think about," he said with an interesting expression on his face. She sensed that he might be afraid to say it out loud or even give away what was making her face feel warm.

"Thank you," she said with a bigger smile.

As though right on cue, Agent Hotchner appeared. "Reid, Garcia has something for us."

"I'll be right there Hotch," Spencer said quickly as he fumbled around his messenger bag and Linda started fumbling through her purse.

Linda pulled out her business card first. "I get back to New York in two weeks so maybe we could get together after that? I have never had a chance to really explore DC" She handed it to him.

He smiled nervously. "That sounds great. Here's my number. We can set a time and date to meet at," he said.

At that moment Linda realized how adorable he looked. He was also handsome as heck and clearly as clueless as she was about the whole typical dating process.

"See you," he said and quickly moved over to where Agent Hotchner was at the front.

Amy then chose that exact time reappear.

"So what was that about?" she asked coyly.

Linda gave her a serious look. "Amy you have listed ten things to do on this trip. I will do seven without complaint including the snorkeling thing if you promise not to bring up what happened on this plane ride."

"Ever?" she asked with innocent eyes.

"How about for the duration of the trip?"

"Deal," she said sweetly.

Linda returned to her book without any trouble knowing it was something she could feel comfortable talking about with Spencer in the future.

…

Linda did not talk with Reid for the rest of the trip as he was busy making notes on case files. When the plane landed there was a lot shuffling around as families were eager to get off so they waved quick good-byes.

Linda caught the eye of Derek Morgan last and he winked at her.

"See you around Linda," he said.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note:

There is a theme to this story and I am sticking to it. Also, I don't text much and rarely use net speak so it can sound a little uneven.

Chapter 4:

Six Weeks Later:

Ronald Reagan Washington National Airport Runway

Spencer and Linda sat side by side in an uneasy silence. It was their first trip together and they were going to Las Vegas to visit his mother and she was also going to review some ice shows. A four day trip to Las Vegas and Linda Could think of a hundred things that could go wrong.

Spencer was flipping through a thick medical textbook while she was reading a skating article on her tablet. He looked over. "Are you enjoying what you're reading?" he asked.

She flipped another slide. "Its work reading but I still do enjoy it."

"You pitched this article right?" he asked.

She learned early on that there were a few tones he was not capable of conveying tones well and one of them was condescension. The first competitions didn't start for another week so she had the time to go on the trip. But she always wanted to write during the break. He wasn't happy to hear that she had picked up an assignment during their trip.

"I'm like you," she said. "I can't stay away from my work. And is that a book on medical incapacitation techniques?" said picking at the heavy book with a finger.

He bristled at her comment. "I don't need to read this. I know half of the methods mentioned. I just need something to read to relax," he said returned to his book.

The seatbelt light went on and the pilot and made his announcements. They didn't say anything until they made their ascent and were able to move around.

She could still feel the tension. "Look Spencer I am excited to meet your mom but I doubt she wants to spend the whole time with me."

"I know," he said "I just hope she or I haven't scared you away."

"Of course not!" she almost shouted. "I'm still trying to get my foot out my mouth after mentioning my mom to you for the first time and referred to her as a psychotic because she emailed me an article about the looking for signs of early menopause."

"It is worth considering," he murmured.

She took a deep breath. She had no idea how his team dealt with his ability to know everything.

Her mother was what one might call typical. She lived in a tiny Cape Cod in a town an hour away from Boston. Her hobbies included knitting, organizing community events, and annoying her with mostly random emails. Spencer was very religious about staying in contact with his mother and seemed to take offense to her mildly flippant attitude towards hers.

It felt as though he was reading her thoughts at that moment. "Have you mentioned me to your mom yet?" This was the second time he had asked her.

"Yes, I have," she replied "and she'd love to meet you during Columbus weekend in Boston." It was also her mother's way of saying she didn't want to meet the guy until they were together for a solid three months. She had so little faith in her relationships.

"You know I might be working Columbus Day," he said.

"Positive thoughts then," she said cheerfully and then added "if we miss that date we can always go to my Mom's famous Sleepy Hollow Halloween bash."

"Okay," he said returned to his book.

Linda returned to reading her articles. There were no winning in arguments like this. She thought it was incredibly sweet the way he cared for his mother and she couldn't imagine being in his shoes. She also couldn't help the fact her relationship with her mother wasn't as sweet and occasionally antagonistic and suited both of them perfectly. There was also absolutely no discussion about fathers…

…

Three Days Later:

Will Rogers World Airport, Oklahoma

Morgan was waiting for Reid at the entrance. "Hey, kid," he said. "Sorry to cut your trip short but they specifically asked for us in Kansas."

"I know," he said Morgan noticed that Reid looked paler than usual.

"You okay buddy?" he asked as they walked to the next terminal. "How did the meeting go with your Mom and Linda?"

Reid shook his head. "My mom didn't like her," he didn't look at Morgan while they walked. "She didn't think she sounded smart enough for me."

"I'm sorry to hear that Reid," Morgan said. "Moms can be tough like that. I doubt she thinks anyone could be smart enough for you."

Reid stopped for a moment to adjust the strap on his messenger. "She mentioned Maeve. She said I didn't sound as in love with Linda as I did with her."

"Did you tell your relationship is young and it will take time?" Morgan asked. "Look you had something special with Maeve, but I think you can have something special with Linda."

Reid started walking again. "I hope so. Linda was really understanding about the whole thing and stayed calm until we left the sanitarium. Then we had a fight."

"You can't blame her for feeling wrung out after all that."

"I know but it had to do with my dad of all people," he said irritably. "She doesn't understand why I don't want him involved."

Morgan stopped in front of Reid. "Your dad is alive and well. Hers' is not. It doesn't matter the circumstance whether be a gun shot or a stroke. She still misses him."

"Hers' died when she was twenty-five," he said, "well past the age of adolescence when I needed mine and he abandoned me and my mom."

Morgan sighed. "Relationships are not easy Reid. The main thing is to keep working at them" he said and looped his arm around him "and we'll be there for you."

"Thanks," Reid muttered as they walked down the hall.

At the next turn Morgan felt his phone vibrate. He unhooked from Reid and pulled it out. He laughed. "It's for you!" he said and thrust his phone in front of him. The message read:

Agent Morgan please show Spencer as u & I both know he doesn't like texts. I am not giving up on you. I visited your mom again and told her about mine. She actually feels sorry 4 me. She also wants u 2 research the mass conspiracy behind the Red Hat Society.

Reid smiled but also looked confused "What is a 'Red Hat Society?'"

"I think Rossi might know," Morgan said and they proceeded to walk down the hall to meet their team.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note:

I can't remember the last time I wrote a story this fast. I'm trying to keep errors to a minimum but I can't make any promises.

Chapter 5:

Seven weeks later:

Reagan National Airport

Hotch had the phone on speaker. "Reid for the third time, it is okay that you can't get in. We'll miss you but it is perfectly understandable that you can't get out of the New York due to the snow storm."

"I know I just hate not being available on case like this. Vampirism and cult symbolism is one of my specialties and-"there was a sound rustling from behind.

"Spencer remember your team is in a civilian airport," Linda could be heard saying. "The only vampires I'd ever wanted to hear while stuck waiting for a plane involved sparkles."

This drew a huge laugh from both J.J. and Kate. Hotch ignored them. "We'll keep you informed about the case and call if we need some advice from you okay?"

"Sure," Reid said. "Stay safe and I predict this storm will be over in fifty-two hours and I should be available if you need me but hopefully the case will be over also-"

"Stay warm Reid," Hotch said "and send my best to Linda." He hung up before Reid could add anything.

Rossi had been watching Hotch thoughtfully. "You know I can't remember the last time I heard the kid sound so nervous."

Morgan smiled. "I don't think he has ever spent the night at a girl's house."

J.J. burst into a laugh. "What would you call his 'guarding' of Lila Archer?"

Morgan cracked up also. "The weirdest night of his life."

Even Hotch was smiling ever so slightly to the annoyance of Kate and Rossi.

Kate leaned forward. "He deals with weird stuff all the time and on his own time. What is the opposite of weird for Reid?"

J.J. was laughing hard now. "While guarding her she pulled him fully clothed into her pool and made out with him mostly against his will."

Hotch's face was more rigid now. "A photographer was found spying on them. Former Agent Elle Greenaway pulled out the film. Thankfully this all happened before digital cameras became the preferred option."

"He also saved the girl," Morgan said with a smile as Kate began to laugh. "It turned out her best friend was the stalker and he managed to talk her down."

Rossi shook his head in disbelief. "Did anything come of that brief relationship?"

Morgan shook his head. "Nothing he was willing to share with us."

Kate sighed. "I don't suppose Garcia tried to trace any evidence down."

J.J. shook her head. "I don't think there would be much if she tried as he is so low-tech."

Hotch cleared his throat. "I think we should get back to discussing the case but in a more discreet manner."

J.J. looked outside at the light flurries flying around. "I hope Spence is a having a slightly good time."

…

Seven Days Later:

JFK flight to Chicago O'Hare International Airport.

Linda was dreaming fitfully. So many scars in so many shapes. Skin soft to touch with such tense muscle beneath. So many wounds. So many tears. A beautiful body filled with fear and sadness. She saw Spencer in his usual dress shirt and crooked tie and standing still and she started running to him. Then suddenly bullets came from every direction as she crouched down they slammed into Spencer. She ran to him and found herself seeing all of the scars. She threw herself over him and began to cry.

"Linda!"

She woke with a yelp and found her colleague Jack Keaton rubbing her shoulder. "You okay?" he asked looking concerned.

"Probably not," she said and pulled away. She wiped away tears running down her face. "Did I say anything outrageous?"

"No. You were just murmuring 'don't hurt him' and then yelped suddenly so I decided to wake you."

"Thanks," she said.

"Anything you'd like to talk about?" he asked.

"No," she said. Her colleague was in the process of finalizing his divorce. She kept rubbing her thumbs to her fingers as if searching for his touch again.

"So how'd you survive the storm?" Jack asked casually.

She had to think before she answered. Spencer was complicated. Having him overnight made him even more complicated.

Jack waved his hand in front of her. "You haven't answered my question yet."

"The heat was on the fritz," she said. "But I had plenty of blankets."

"Did you happen to curl up in one of those blanks with that FBI agent you've been seeing?" he asked.

It took her by surprise. She forgot how reporters can be the worst gossips. Then she gave him a look that could have cut him like a freshly-sharpened figure skating blade. "What I do is on my time is my business Jack," she said.

He didn't look concerned. "Well people are talking. Some girls think he's cute. I think there are better guys out there for you who don't look at dead bodies for a living."

She resisted the urge to strangle him at that moment. "I do hope you don't think you're one of them."

He smiled "Well maybe-"

A blond girl's face emerged between the seats. "Hi. Jack didn't you say you wanted to interview me about how I was doing on my double flip combination?"

Linda got up. "That sounds like an excellent idea Alice," she said. "I need to go to the rest room anyway."

As Alice passed her she whispered "I think you and your boyfriend are cute together even if his work is creepy."


End file.
